One Month To Love
by thepandageek
Summary: Ace est un beau jeune homme qui multiplie les coups d'un soir. Mais alors qu'il est menacé par des kidnappeurs, son père lui colle sur le dos un garde du corps, pour son plus grand malheur... UA, Yaoi, Lemon. Smoker x Ace, autres couples.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Vendredi 1er Juillet, 10 h du matin, manoir des Gol D., Ace se réveilla. Il n'était pas seul, dans son lit se trouvait avec lui sa conquête de la veille, pas encore remise de leurs ébats nocturnes. Il s'agissait d'un homme, un peu plus vieux qu'Ace, les cheveux blonds coiffés –ou pas- un peu n'importe comment.

Ace s'extirpa du lit et attrapa un boxer avant de sortir de la chambre, uniquement vêtu de ce sous-vêtement. Il déambula dans les couloirs de la demeure, cherchant à atteindre la cuisine pour prendre un petit café.

Ses yeux jaunes dans le flou, titubant un peu de fatigue, il frottait sa tignasse noire en bataille. Ses muscles finement ciselés ondulaient sous sa peau caramel. Un homme vint à sa rencontre.

« Ace ! Enfin debout ? J'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau le plus tôt possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne discute pas et viens. »

Ace ne dit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer et suivit l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens. Ils arrivèrent vite dans une grande pièce éclairée par la lumière du soleil qui perçait par la baie vitrée qui recouvraient tout un pan du mur. Devant elle trônait un véritable bureau de PDG en bois massif.

« Qui y a-t-il père ? »

Le père du jeune homme s'assit sur son fauteuil en cuir noir et croisa ses mains sur le meuble en bois, posant son menton dessus.

« J'ai appris qu'on avait encore essayé de te kidnapper. »

Ace soupira. "Quoi, il est déjà au courant ?". Il acquiesça.

« Ouais, mais c'est bon, j'ai pu me débrouiller, comme toujours.

- C'est justement ça le problème, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir à chaque fois. C'est pourquoi je t'ai fais venir. Je t'ai engagé un garde du corps.

- Quoi ?

- A partir de maintenant, il restera tout le temps avec toi, même lorsque tu es au manoir.

- Tu t'fous d'moi hein ? Je refuse de me retrouver avec une espèce de toutou collé aux basques ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Gol D. Roger regarda son fils unique, totalement découragé. Sa main passa sur son visage dans un mouvement de lassitude. Il expira fortement par le nez, faisant frémir sa moustache.

« Je m'en doutais... Mais vois-tu, fils, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Il se tourna vers une autre porte sur sa droite et dit d'une voix forte :

« Entre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans la pièce. Il était un peu plus grand qu'Ace et particulièrement musclé. Ses jambes étaient enserrées dans un jean bleu foncé et il ne portait sur le dos qu'une simple veste blanche aux rebords en fourrure vert foncée, grande ouverte, laissant apparaitre son torse. Son visage était crispé dans une expression blasée et ses dents se serraient sur deux cigares allumés, dégageant une épaisse fumée blanche. Il passa une main ganté de cuir dans ses cheveux gris-bleus pour les ébouriffer d'un air vaguement embarrassé.

Roger se retourna vers son fils :

« Je te présente Smoker, c'est lui qui te servira de garde du corps.

- Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? .. DU CORPS ! »

Ace lança un regard courroucé à l'homme aux cheveux gris. Ce dernier lui répondit en soutenant ses yeux jaunes des siens, gris clairs.

« Je te l'ai dis : tu n'as pas le choix. »

Ace reporta son regard sur son père et Smoker en profita pour détailler son corps uniquement couvert du boxer noir. "Sale gosse... Mais plutôt bien fait malgré tout." Il se re-concentra sur la conversation entre les deux hommes.

« Il n'y a pas à discuter. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Smoker a pour ordre de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Ace gronda de colère et sortit en claquant la porte. Son nouveau garde du corps le suivit plus tranquillement, l'air déjà fatigué de son travail à venir. Avant de sortir, il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer son employeur et partit à la suite du garçon.

Il ne parla pas, se contentant de marcher derrière le brun. Se dernier se retourna au bout de quelques mètres, toujours aussi énervé.

« Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça ?

- T'es vraiment pas fut-fut comme garçon, hein ? Ton père te l'a pourtant dit : mon travail est de te protéger et pour cela, je serrais avec toi dans tous tes déplacements.

- Rah ! Putain, ça fait chier ! »

Ace s'en serrait arraché les cheveux. Il recommença à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. "J'ai plus faim du coup…". Il poussa la porte de son "antre" mais se figea à l'entrée. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas très grande. Son corps était enveloppé dans une grande cape noire à la capuche rabattue qui ne laissait voir que son visage juvénile parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux bleus naïfs et mélancoliques à moitiés cachés par une frange rousse en bataille. Deux tresses tombaient sur chacune de ses épaules frêles. Elle tenait entre ses mains pâles une sorte de grimoire à la couverture en cuir noir.

Ace la regarda, surpris, alors que Smoker s'arrêtait derrière lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Qui est-ce ? dit-il.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir… répondit le brun d'une voix troublée. »

La jeune fille eut un rire désabusé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes prêtes à déborder.

« Tu aimerais bien savoir ? Espèce de monstre ! Et dire que j'ai pu croire à tes belles paroles… Je t'ai même offert ma première fois… Et toi, le lendemain, tu m'as jetée comme une malpropre, me disant que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir parmi tant d'autre alors que la veille tu m'avais certifiée que j'avais quelque chose de plus que toutes ces conquêtes que je te voyais ramener tous les soirs. Je t'aimais bordel ! J'avais enfin trouvé le courage de te le dire et tu m'as fais croire que c'était réciproque uniquement pour… »

Elle fondit en larmes, incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Ace la fixait, au début sceptique, puis il se souvint d'elle et commença un peu à paniquer.

Smoker, lui, avait plutôt l'air blasé. Après la tirade de la jeune fille, il souffla d'un air exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à raconter sa vie celle-là ? Il se prit un coup de coude du jeune homme qui s'approcha de la rouquine, l'air embarrassé.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fais ça mais… Que veux-tu qui j'y fasse maintenant ? »

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle se mordait la lèvre avec force pour retenir ses sanglots et son regard s'était fait haineux. Elle gronda d'une voix sourde et ses yeux virèrent au noir d'encre alors qu'elle marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Une aura rouge l'entoura et ses cheveux et vêtements commencèrent à flotter, ballotés par un vent mystique. Une boule d'énergie rouge se forma au dessus de son grimoire et, alors qu'elle récitait les dernières paroles, elle fila droit dans la poitrine d'Ace qui fut projeté en arrière, difficilement retenu par un Smoker totalement abasourdi. La jeune fille redevint normale et s'écroula au sol, à genoux, essoufflée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? »

Elle se releva difficilement mais arriva finalement à se redresser, se tenant droite et fière. Malgré son sourire en coin, ses yeux étaient plein d'amertume.

« Je lui ai lancé une malédiction. Ace… Il ne te reste plus qu'un mois à vivre. Dans trente jours, à minuit exactement, tu mourras. Si tu veux briser le sortilège, il te faudra tomber amoureux et le dire à voix haute à la personne concernée. Tes sentiments devront être sincère et tu devras lui dire "Je t'aime". Aucune autre formule ne fonctionnera. Je te souhaite bonne chance, car je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de tomber amoureux… Sur ce, adieu. »

Smoker voulu la retenir mais la fille disparue dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Ace restait là, immobile, à fixer l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, le regard vide. Il était encore soutenu par son garde du corps. Toujours silencieux, il alla tirer les rideaux de sa chambre pour laisser entrer le soleil et il ouvrit les fenêtres. Appuyé sur le rebord, il laissa l'air doux caresser sa peau, respirant à pleins poumons. Il soupira.

« Quelle journée… Il n'est même pas 11 heures. »


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda (heureusement, les pauvres prendraient très cher sinon et One Piece aurait fini depuis bien longtemps en une orgie générale dans le sang), sauf un ou deux qui sont de mon invention !

Note: Voilà… Le premier chapitre de la première histoire que je publie… J'suis trop émue ! T_T Elle avait été écrite pour une amie à l'origine mais j'ai décidé de la publier en fait ^^'. Elle est déjà terminée mais j'ai envie d'être vilaine et je ne publierais donc que chapitre par chapitre ! Il y en à 9 en tout, sans compter l'épilogue et le prologue, j'essaierais d'en publier un par semaine (le vendredi)… Mais même si tout est déjà écrit, j'ai toujours eu un problème avec les délais donc ne m'en veuillez pas, vous êtes prévenus ! ^_^

Note 2 : Pardon si les personnages sont trop OOC… Mais bon, c'est un UA après tout ^^'' !

Chapitre 1 :

Ace avait passé la journée à esquiver Smoker. Bien sur, ce dernier parvenait toujours à le retrouver. Le soir venu, le jeune homme avait fini par se résigner à devoir supporter son garde du corps. Il se préparait à sortir en boite, comme tous les soirs.

Sortant de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches, il entra dans sa chambre. Assis sur un fauteuil, Smoker fumait tranquillement ses cigares. Il regardait Ace s'agiter dans tous les sens pour trouver des vêtements.

« Tu comptes venir danser avec moi ou tu vas te décider à me lâcher les basques ?

- Ne comptes pas m'échapper… Mais ne comptes pas non plus sur moi pour danser.

- Et tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je vais rester au bar et je te surveillerais de loin.

- Tu vas pas te changer ? »

L'homme aux cheveux gris poussa un soupire bruyant avant de se lever. Il partit dans la pièce adjacente pour trouver des affaires de rechange, gardant un œil sur son protégé. Ce dernier avait enfilé un boxer gris clair et était entrain de fouiller dans ses placards. Smoker, lui, se contenta d'attraper un jean propre et un t-shirt blanc.

Il revint dans la chambre alors qu'Ace ressortait de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean noir moulant son fessier musclé ainsi que d'une chemise rouge fine aux trois premiers boutons ouverts. Il s'était aspergé de déodorant et avait plus ou moins réussi à discipliner sa tignasse noire.

Ils descendirent pour prendre l'Audi décapotable noire d'Ace, Smoker au volant et le garçon assis à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Bah… me trouver une nouvelle conquête, homme ou femme, pour prendre mon pied toute la nuit.

- Je parle pas de ce que tu comptes faire ce soir, je m'en doute bien… Je veux dire, pour la malédiction.

- Ah… Euh… Pff… ça sert à rien de toute façon, y a aucune chance que je tombe amoureux un jour. J'ai plus qu'à me résigner à la mort et profiter de ce dernier mois.

- Tu vas juste abandonner sans rien essayer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Recontacte tes anciens coups avec qui ça pourrait aller plus loin par exemple… et puis, essaye de connaitre un peu mieux tes conquêtes.

- Ouais… ça peu valoir le coup d'essayer.

- Voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu vas quand même pas te laisser mourir comme ça. »

Ca le saoulait profondément toute cette histoire. Ces femmes… elles avaient de ces idées parfois ! Mais même si ça le faisait chier, il allait devoir aider le gosse à trouver l'amour. Il était son garde du corps après tout ! Ca faisait un peu partie de son travail !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la boîte de nuit de Grand Line. De la musique résonnait depuis l'intérieur, étouffée par la lourde porte en métal. Ils se garèrent non loin et Ace vint immédiatement saluer le videur, un mec gigantesque aux cheveux frisés et aux lunettes de soleil qui portait un drôle de chapeau à oreilles d'ours.

« Salut Bartholomew !

- Salut Ace, tu viens accompagner aujourd'hui ? C'est rare…

- Hein ? Oh non, lui c'est Smoker, le garde du corps que mon vieux m'a engagé. Impossible de m'en débarrasser alors j'ai du l'emmener. »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'homme aux cheveux gris et son poing s'abattu sur le crâne du plus jeune.

« Ouille…

- Sale gosse. »

Bartholomew rit doucement et laissa entrer les 2 hommes qui passèrent dans un couloir sombre et bétonné avant d'arriver dans une grande salle remplie de gens. Nombre d'entre eux se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse.

La musique techno pulsait dans la tête de Smoker, lui donnant la migraine, alors qu'Ace la sentait l'envahir comme un second souffle. Il s'élançait déjà parmi la foule son corps ondulant avec frénésie.

Le garde du corps soupira de dépit et alla s'installer au bar en gardant un œil sur son protégé. Il commanda un Whisky avec des glaçons et en du une longue gorgée. ″La soirée risque d'être longue…″

A peine une demi heure après qu'ils soient arrivés, Ace semblait déjà avoir trouvé une proie pour ce soir. Un homme un peu plus jeune, blond, aux sourcils enroulés dont seul le droit était visible. Il était grand, mais pas autant qu'Ace, et mince, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

Il ondulait contre Ace, dans son dos, les mains sur ses hanches, alors que le brun avait levé les bras et les avait passés sur la nuque de son partenaire.

Smoker les regardait faire, captivé. La chemise maintenant grande ouverte de son protéger laissait voir ses muscles dorés se contractant sous sa danse. Il était vraiment appétissant et ça, même le garde du corps ne pouvait le nier. Oui, décidément, il comprenait comment il pouvait ramener quelqu'un de différent tous les soirs.

Les 2 hommes finirent leur danse et se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'au bar. Ace ne fit même pas mine de faire attention à Smoker et commanda à boire pour lui et son partenaire. Ils discutèrent un bon moment, chose assez rare pour le brun. Peut-être avait-il écouté les conseils du garde du corps finalement ?

Il ressentit de petites affinités avec l'autre homme –un jeune chef cuisinier- mais rien de très frappant. Qui plus est, Sanji –le blond- était déjà fou amoureux d'un autre homme, mais il ne lui avait pas encore avoué et, pensant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il était venu ″se divertir″ et se faire consoler.

″Pas grave, se dit Ace, je vais quand même prendre la peine de ″le consoler″.″

Au bout de quelques verres, Ace se trouvait sur les genoux de Sanji, assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la boîte, l'embrassant passionnément.

Si ça continuait, ils allaient finir par s'envoyer en l'air ici même, se disait Smoker en les regardants faires. Cela faisait 30 minutes au moins qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas et ça en devenait indécent !

Enfin, ils finirent par se détacher –Smoker commençait à se résigner à devoir leur balancer un seau d'eau !- et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Ace fit à son garde du corps un signe de tête pour qu'il les rejoigne. L'homme aux cheveux gris régla sa consommation –Bah oui, il conduit après tout, donc un seul verre pour lui !- et retrouva le couple à la voiture.

Sanji le regarda curieusement mais monta tout de même à l'arrière du véhicule avec son partenaire sans poser de questions. Smoker, au volant, soupira alors que les deux hommes reprenaient leur séance d'apnée. Ils gémissaient et leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, le dénudant doucement.

Le garde du corps se sentait gêné et commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ces idiots… Ils pouvaient pas attendre d'être dans une chambre ? Ils troublaient sa vigilance là… Il vit dans le rétroviseur la main d'Ace se glisser dans le pantalon de Sanji et faire des allez-venus. Il souhaita un instant que ce soit sur lui que cette main applique ces mouvements.

Il se reprit cependant assez vite. Putain, mais ce petit con voulait leur faire avoir un accident ou quoi ?

Sanji gémit de plus en plus fort en marmonnant des ″Oh… A-ace… continue…″. Est-ce qu'il est seulement possible de gémir pour _ça_ ?

″Concentre-toi Smoker, vas pas nous faire avoir un accident… Et arrêtez de gémir espèces de dépravés ! Apnée auditive, apnée auditive…″ pensa Smoker en respirant profondément, essayant de rester concentré sur la route. Il parvint enfin à faire abstraction du couple derrière lui.

Ils finirent par arriver sains et saufs à la résidence des D. et Ace et Sanji montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre du premier alors que Smoker rejoignait la sienne beaucoup plus calmement et avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

Sa nouvelle chambre était juste à côté de celle du jeune homme, uniquement séparée de celle-ci par une fine porte en bois. Autant dire qu'il allait passer une bonne nuit…

Avant d'aller dormir, il passa sous une bonne douche bien froide, histoire de calmer ses ardeurs. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement dans son lit, essayant d'ignorer les bruits des ébats du couple dans la pièce voisine. Il finit par s'endormir tranquillement.

A suivre...

A la semaine prochaine ! Et une petite review fait toujours plaisir donc n'hésitez pas ! ^O^


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda (Je lui en louerais bien quelques-uns… en version chibi convertibles *w* Graouh ! Oh non… mauvaises pensées… _), je ne fais que les emprunter (en version générique OOC, les vrais étaient trop difficiles à attraper, j'ai été mordue !).

Note : Chapitre 2 en ligne ! Hihi, je suis fière de moi, j'ai pas oublié ! ^^ Enfin voilà, je suis désolée de pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews postée, bien qu'elles m'aient faite infiniment plaisir, mais avec les partiels en ce moment et ma connexion de merde… ^^'' J'essayerai de faire un effort cette fois, promis ! Encore merci et n'hésitez pas à commenter, même si c'est pour lancer des tomates pourries, j'ai l'estomac en béton ! X3

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla seul. Sanji était parti peu après qu'ils aient terminé. Il se rappelait le nom qu'il avait gémit, crié et appelé au plus fort de leurs ébats : Zoro. Ce devait être l'homme dont il était réellement amoureux… Enfin, ça ne le concernait pas de toute façon. Lui avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il se demandait juste ce que ça pouvait faire d'aimer quelqu'un… de _cette _façon.

Smoker, lui, ressentit à son réveil une bosse plutôt inconfortable au niveau de son entrejambe. Il maudit silencieusement les jeunes et leur partie de jambes en l'air avant de se lever pour aller prendre une longue douche.

Le gamin était toujours au lit lorsqu'il sortit. Il était 9 h et il décida d'aller le réveiller : une dure journée les attendait. S'ils devaient trouver l'amour à Ace, ils auraient du pain sur la planche…

Il entra dans la chambre obscure et s'approcha du lit où le jeune était étendu, les bras en croix, sur le dos. Il semblait dormir profondément, ronflant même un peu. ″Sale gosse…″ Il était bien trop insouciant comme ça… Qui aurait cru qu'il ne lui restait qu'à peine un mois à vivre… Mais Smoker était décidé à le sauver. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

« Eh, debout gamin…

- Hm… L'est quelle heure ?

- 9 heures.

- 9 heures ? Pff… Trop tôt… Laisse-moi dormir encore une heure ou deux…

- Non, une longue journée nous attend.

- Pas envie d'me l'ver…

-Pas de discussion. »

Smoker le tira hors du lit par le pied et le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le laissa, à même le carrelage glacé.

« Douche-toi en vitesse, on a du pain sur la planche

- Hm ? Comment ça ?

- Tu as déjà oublié ? Tu dois trouver l'amour. »

Et sur ce, il referma la porte.

Ace soupira et resta quelques minutes allongé par terre avant de se décider à aller se doucher.

Smoker, de son côté, ouvrit les volets de la chambre du plus jeune -″Ca sent l'fauve là-d'dans…″- et fit son lit. Quand il eu finit, il balança un coup de pied dans la porte pour presser le petit brun.

Ace sortit au bout d'une petite demie heure, tout propre, sec et habillé. Ils descendirent à la cuisine pour prendre un café et discuter.

« Bon, alors Smokey, que proposes-tu pour m'aider à trouver l'amour ? D'ailleurs, je ne te pensais pas si romantique… hihi, on dirait pas en te voyant ! Ricana Ace.

- Grrr… C'est pas dans mon tempérament, en effet. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu meurs, je risque d'avoir de gros ennuis, d'abord avec ma conscience, et puis surtout avec ton père… Alors ce que je te propose : tu as gardé des numéros de tes anciennes conquêtes ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Parfait, rappelle-les. Prend des rendez-vous avec un maximum d'entre eux, du moins avec ceux avec qui tu pourrais avoir des affinités, avec qui tu penses avoir une chance, aussi minime soit-elle. T'essaye pour l'instant de prendre cinq rendez-vous par jour.

- Cinq ?

- Quoi ? T'as pas assez de conquêtes pour ça ?

- Si, si, largement… Mais j'vais être crevé à la fin…

- Si tu trouves personne, effectivement, le terme ″crevé″ conviendra plutôt bien.

- Haha, très drôle… Tu fais d'l'humour Smokey ?

- Grrr… Enfin bon, t'as compris le principe ?

- Ouais, ouais ! Mais pourquoi cinq ?

- Je sais pas, comme ça… Une le midi, tu payes le déjeuner, trois dans l'après-midi que t'emmènes –séparément- euh… disons, au ciné, au parc ou je-ne-sais-où… et… une le soir à diner. Et puis finalement, sortie en boîte tout seul après diner pour de nouvelles rencontres.

- J'vais jamais pouvoir tenir le coup !

- T'as pourtant bien intérêt ! Allez, va prendre tes rendez-vous pour cette aprèm' et demain.

- Pff… tu fais chier…

- Eh ! Sale petit…

- C'est bon ! C'est bon… J'y vais. »

Et sur ces mots, Ace monta dans sa chambre, laissant Smoker seul face à sa tasse de café.

« Désolé gamin, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi mais y a pas 36 solutions… »

Ace arriva en haut des escaliers, essoufflé malgré le peu de marches. Il s'écroula par terre, une main sur la poitrine, le souffle court. ″Putain, déjà que j'ai du mal à monter de simples marches… Il va me tuer prématurément avec un programme pareil… D'ordinaire j'aurais pas eu de mal à tenir le coup mais maintenant, rien n'est moins sûr. Enfin, au point où j'en suis, si ça peut lui faire plaisir que je fasse toutes ces conneries…″ pensa Ace. Il se releva et alla prendre son carnet d'adresses.

Smoker le rejoignit quand il eut fini de déjeuner. Le jeune homme était assis à son bureau, un calepin rempli de numéros et de noms sous les yeux, entrain de passer un coup de fil. Il raccrocha après quelques dernières paroles pleines de promesses susurrées d'un ton séducteur. Il nota quelque chose puis se tourna vers son garde du corps avec un grand sourire :

« C'est bon ! J'ai pris les rendez-vous ! Chantonna-t-il d'un air enjoué. »

Smoker sourit imperceptiblement, attendris face à la bouille du môme. ″On a beau dire, il est quand même adorable… Je comprends qu'il ait autant de succès.″ se dit-il.

Pendant la première semaine, les rencards se succédèrent au nombre de cinq par jour. Les trois premiers jours, Ace trouvait même la force de sortir en boîte le soir et de ramener une ou plusieurs conquêtes pour la nuit. Mais très vite, il fatigua. Prenant l'excuse d'un carnet d'adresse qui se fatiguait lui aussi, il réduisit le nombre de rencards petit à petit pendant la deuxième semaine.

Même s'il avait de bonnes affinités avec pas mal d'entre eux, aucun ne provoquait la ″petite étincelle″. Ace avait un instinct particulièrement développé pourtant, il n'avait pas encore tiqué une seule fois. Qui plus est, il se sentait faiblir de jour en jour.

De son côté, Smoker commençait à ressentir un étrange sentiment envers son protéger : une étrange chaleur qui l'envahissait, un frisson qui courrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il manquait parfois de rougir à la vue du corps souvent à moitié dénudé du jeune homme. Il y avait aussi son côté tactile qui avait tendance à le troubler de plus en plus. Il en était arrivé à un point où il passait presque tous les caprices du brun et se montrait excessivement protecteur envers lui.

Non, décidément, il devenait fou… C'était pas normal ce qu'il ressentait envers ce gamin… Bordel, il avait presque 15 ans de plus que lui ! Mais en même temps, le gosse l'aidait pas avec ses gémissements, car oui, même fatigué, il trouvait le moyen de ramener quelqu'un tous les soirs –ou presque. Oui, c'était de sa faute s'il faisait toutes les nuits ce drôle de rêve…

_Il se trouvait dans un entrepôt sombre, sur les quais. Il y faisait froid. Un étrange sentiment d'insécurité l'envahissait. _

_Il marchait et ses pas résonnaient contre les parois en tôles. _

_Quelques rayons de soleil parvenaient tout de même à passer au travers des petites fenêtres crasseuses situées en haut des murs. _

_Il avançait. _

_La faible lumière dorée éclairait quelque chose au fond du bâtiment. Quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. C'était lui son but. C'était comme s'il l'attendait. _

_Alors Smoker continuait tout droit. _

_Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de l'autre, il s'arrêta. Il l'observa. Il le connaissait… _

_Le garçon –car s'en était bien un- était attaché au sol en béton par de lourdes chaînes rouillées qui lui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles. Son corps nu portait de nombreuses ecchymoses et sa peau, normalement dorée, était étrangement pâle, comme translucide. Appuyé contre le mur, la tête penchée en arrière, ses yeux jaunes le fixaient sans réellement le voir. Du sang coulait sur son visage et un énorme bleu ornait sa joue. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient collés par le sang séché et la saleté. _

_« Ace… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »_

_Il était méconnaissable. En le voyant dans cet état, Smoker sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. _

_« Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute… j'aurais dû mieux te protéger. »_

_Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le pris doucement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Lorsqu'il le serra contre son torse, les chaînes s'ouvrirent et le corps du plus jeune sembla guérir instantanément._

_« Smoker… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

_Ace s'éloigna un peu et poussa brusquement son garde du corps en arrière, le faisant tomber sur le dos. _

_Et tout à coup, ils n'étaient plus dans l'entrepôt. Ils étaient dans la chambre du jeune homme, sur son lit. _

_Le brun était à califourchon sur les hanches de son ainé et tous deux étaient complètement nus. Ace se pencha en avant pour s'emparer des lèvres de Smoker qui, surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre part au baiser, l'autre s'éloigna, ses joues rougies, sa bouche gonflée entrouverte et ses yeux agars couverts de quelques mèches._

_« Smoker… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie… »_

_Il frotta son membre dressé contre celui du garde du corps pour en donner la preuve. Sa tête partit en arrière et il soupira doucement :_

_« Je te veux… »_

_Il attrapa la main de l'homme aux cheveux gris et pris trois de ses doigts entre ses lèvres pour les sucer lascivement. Il les fit ensuite glisser le long de son corps pour les emmener jusqu'à ses fesses où il les fit rentrer avec un gémissement d'inconfort._

_« Ah… Smoker… »_

_Il s'agita sur eux, puis, lorsqu'il fut prêt, il les repoussa et se pencha vers l'oreille de son aîné pour y susurrer :_

_« Prend-moi… »_

_Et il s'empala sur le sexe dur au possible dans un cri de douleur. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le torse musclé de Smoker qui était totalement subjugué par la vision que lui offrait son protéger. Il sentait ce corps autour du sien, cette délicieuse pression sur lui et il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Ce fut pire lorsque les mouvements commencèrent. La friction provoquée le fit gronder de plaisir alors qu'Ace hurlait littéralement. _

_« Smo-Smoker ! Je… Je t'- » _

Et il se réveillait toujours à ce moment là.

Non, décidément, quelque chose d'anormale était entrain de se produire. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Smoker le sentait et il ne pouvait rien n'y faire : Il était entrain de tomber amoureux d'Ace.

A suivre…

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ! ;D Et puis encore une fois, une petite review fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda (Est-ce qu'un kidnapping serait envisageable ? Mm… peut-être pas en fait, ce serait un acte kamikaze ^^' Oh et puis j'm'en fou ! j'suis une folle ! BANZAÏ !), je ne fais que les emprunter (En plus y a erreur sur la marchandise… ça doit sans doute être de la contrefaçon T_T).

Note : Chapitre 3 ! Yahou ! (ou pas !) Il est, comment dire, beaucoup plus court que les autres j'ai l'impression alors pour me racheter, je pense que je publierais le chapitre 4 plus tôt, dans le courant de la semaine… Ou bien tout de suite ! XD Faudra voir ) En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup de suivre cette fic et je vous fais plein~ de gros poutous ! 3

Chapitre 3 :

De son côté, ce n'est que le soir du 14ème jour que les choses commencèrent à évoluer pour Ace. Ce jour là, il n'avait eu que 2 rendez-vous et était donc moins fatigué que d'habitude.

Souhaitant se détendre, il avait pris la décision de sortir draguer ce soir là. Comme d'habitude, il avait vite trouvé une proie. Certes moins vite qu'à l'accoutumé à cause de sa baisse de vigueur et ses cernes qui commençaient à être de plus en plus visibles mais bon, c'est le résultat qui comptait après tout !

Au bar, Smoker observait la victime de ce soir. Un garçon aux cheveux verts et au visage aussi crispé que le siens qui aurait, sans aucun doute, pu être un membre de sa famille proche au vu de cette expression aussi caractéristique…

Le jeune homme était plus jeune qu'Ace. Plus petit aussi. Mais il n'en restait pas moins imposant, étant particulièrement musclé.

Ace et lui buvaient un coup –enfin, pas qu'un, chacun ayant une bonne descente- et discutaient. Le brun avait tiqué à l'entente du nom de l'autre : Zoro. Ce n'était pas un nom très commun pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu récemment. Mais où ?

C'est en parlant qu'il eu sa réponse.

« Alors, Zoro, que fais-tu seul ici ce soir ?

-Ah, bah… Je viens boire un coup et chercher un peu de compagnie, répondit-il en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi ? Tu te sens seul ?

-Je penses pas vraiment que ça te regarde… Après tout, on se connait même pas.

-T'as raison… Et justement ! Quelles sont les chances qu'on se recroise un jour, hein ? On dit bien que c'est plus facile de se confier à un parfait inconnu qu'à son propre meilleur ami…

-Ouais… »

Pas spécialement convaincu, Zoro vida tout de même son sac. Et Ace se souvint alors où il avait entendu ce nom.

L'homme aux cheveux verts travaillait comme serveur à mi-temps dans un restaurant pour payer ses études d'arts-martiaux. C'est dans cet établissement qu'il avait rencontré un chef cuistot particulièrement talentueux qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas, toujours entrain de se disputer. L'autre garçon étant un véritable coureur de jupon, il passait une partie de son temps à flâner dans la salle pour compter fleurette aux demoiselles –lorsqu'il ne les régalait pas de ses mets exquis. Cela agaçait particulièrement l'étudiant, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'il y a peu de temps qu'il avait compris que c'était car il éprouvait en fait une forte attirance pour le cuisinier. Une attirance qui allait bien au-delà du simple physique. Mais bon voilà, l'autre ne s'intéressait qu'aux femmes, il n'avait donc aucune chance… Et c'est pourquoi il cherchait ce soir un peu de compagnie.

Et c'est aussi pourquoi Ace reconnu qui il était… Ce cuisinier… c'était Sanji, une de ses conquêtes. Il se rappelait de lui car 2 semaines plus tôt, alors qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, l'autre garçon n'avait cessé de gémir le nom de Zoro. C'était quand même pas banal qu'un de ses coups cri le nom d'un autre…

Quand même, quelle surprise… comme quoi, le monde est petit !

Au fond, il était content pour ces deux là, ils pourraient sans doute être heureux ensemble… Suffisait juste d'encourager Zoro à aller se déclarer… mais plus tard. Ce garçon était particulièrement sexy et il comptait bien le ramener ce soir ! En plus, il y avait chez lui un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'attirait plus que chez les autres, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Enfin, n'écoutant que son instinct, il glissa subtilement à l'autre qu'il voulait bien lui tenir compagnie pour la nuit s'il le voulait. Et c'est ainsi que les hommes regagnèrent la voiture, suivis de près par un garde du corps de plus en plus frustré par toutes ces conquêtes.

Et lui alors ? Non, ce serrait définitivement anti-professionnel. Il ne se permettrait jamais une telle chose, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses principes ! Il devait tenir le coup. Et il devait aider le gosse. Le mec de ce soir était peut-être le bon, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux… D'ailleurs lui les entendait bien sur la banquette arrière de le voiture… Mais bon, ce soir encore il n'aurait le droit qu'à son amie la main pour se soulager.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Ace enleva rapidement ses vêtements et arracha presque sauvagement ceux de son partenaire, le poussant sur le lit. Il lui grimpa dessus pour l'embrasser brusquement, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents. Celui-là… il l'avait bien chauffé pendant le trajet… On dirait pas comme ça mais ce Zoro était un vrai coquin. Il savait y faire… Et puis bien sûr, il y avait cette montée d'adrénaline qui le prenait à chaque fois que les préliminaires commençaient dans la voiture. Le fait de savoir que Smoker pouvait tout voir, tout entendre… cette forme d'exhibitionnisme l'excitait plus que de raison. Elle lui mettait définitivement le feu.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre d'à côté claquer doucement et alors qu'il se retrouvait entre les jambes du garçon aux cheveux vert, il s'imaginait le garde du corps sur son lit, entendant tout de leurs ébats.

Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Essayait-il de les ignorer ? De dormir ? Ou peut-être que ça l'excitait tout autant que lui ? Peut-être était-il entrain de se toucher en les écoutants, s'imaginant avec lui ?

Cette pensée acheva ce qu'il restait de lucidité chez lui et alors qu'il suçait son partenaire, il pensa à l'homme aux cheveux gris-bleus à sa place… pour la première fois. Oui, il voyait ce qui l'avait interpelé chez Zoro : sa ressemblance avec le garde du corps.

Le sexe cette nuit là fut plus torride que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son compagnon était sur le point de partir. Il était 3 h du matin. Il l'interpela.

« Eh, Zoro… avec ce cuisinier… tu devrais essayer de lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu pourrais avoir une surprise qui sait ? »

L'étudiant répondit à Ace par une expression surprise puis il sourit, amusé, comme s'il avait compris le message que l'autre essayait de lui faire passer.

Il murmura un ″merci″ avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. Ace se rendormi vite, le sourire aux lèvres, se disant que peut-être, ce serait pas si mal de tomber amoureux…

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda (Mon action kamikaze a failli fonctionner… seulement failli, je suis revenue bredouille malheureusement… mais pas morte, je survis ! Et un jour, je vaincrais !), je ne fais que les emprunter (C'est déjà beaucoup ^^').

Note : Chapitre 4, et comme promis, je poste plus tôt pour racheter ce tout petit chapitre 3 ^^''. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part un gros merci ! Bonne lecture à toutes (tous ?)… ou pas !^^

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain, Ace fut réveillé comme tous les matins par Smoker. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de son garde du corps penché au dessus de lui, son cœur s'accéléra imperceptiblement et ses joues rosirent. Il était bien trop près à son gout…

Ses yeux s'élargirent et pour cacher ses rougissements, le brun plongea sous ses couvertures, enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers. Il entendit soupirer de découragement l'homme aux cheveux gris avant de se faire tirer hors du lit par les pieds, comme tous les matins.

Non mais vraiment, pourquoi était il toujours aussi difficile de réveiller le gosse pour Smoker. Tous les jours c'était le même cinéma ! Pourtant il avait fait des efforts. Il le levait maintenant à 10 h 30 contre 9 h au début.

Il devenait vraiment trop indulgent mais il faut dire que ça lui faisait mal de voir ces cernes sous les yeux du gamin. Depuis 2 semaines, le plus jeune n'arrêtais pas, il n'avait plus une seconde à lui.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, il n'avait que 2 rencards de prévus, un pour le déjeuner et le début d'après-midi et le second pour la fin d'après-midi et le diner. Sans oublier l'habituelle sortie en boîte.

Les 2 jours qui suivirent eurent d'ailleurs le même programme. Il faut dire qu'Ace, même si ses journées étaient de moins en moins chargées, avait tendance à se fatiguer bien plus vite qu'au début. Sans doute à cause de la malédiction…

Cependant, les choses avaient changées radicalement depuis ces 3 derniers jours, d'après Smoker, dans le comportement d'Ace. Celui-ci se montrait plus… distant face à ses conquêtes. Il n'était absolument pas attentif et semblait ailleurs.

En réalité, si Ace ne faisait plus attention à ses partenaires, c'est qu'il passait son temps à surveiller du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son garde du corps. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur lui et ça le perturbait au plus haut point, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Ils avaient instauré un code tous les deux. Lorsque le brun sentait que ça n'allait pas le faire avec son rencard, il se dirigeait vers les toilettes en faisant signe à Smoker pour ″lui faire son rapport″. Au début, il ne le faisait presque pas, mais depuis peu, c'était devenu systématique.

Le 20ème jour, Ace n'avait qu'un seul rendez-vous, comme les 2 jours précédents. Aujourd'hui, c'était un homme nommé Himitsu, d'à peu près sa taille, 27 ans, musclé, cheveux argentés, yeux améthyste, un sourire espiègle et un éclat de malice dans le regard. Il portait un sweat-shirt gris et un pantalon large de la même couleur avec des chaînes accrochées autour de sa taille. Il était particulièrement agréable à regarder, d'une plaisante compagnie mais au bout de 30 minutes, le jeune héritier des D. fit signe à son garde du corps en se retirant.

S'en fut trop pour Smoker, depuis une semaine, il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça et cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il rejoint le plus jeune aux toilettes et se retint de lui hurler dessus pour le sermonner.

Le garçon l'attendait, appuyé contre les lavabos blancs, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Le regard fatigué, presque vide, du garçon, eu raison de la colère de l'amateur de cigares qui se contenta de soupirer en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va pas cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

-Mm… J'le sens pas !

-Je vois, au moins cette fois, tu n'as même pas cherché à trouver une excuse à la con pour te défiler. »

Ace ricana d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Pff… J'suis fatigué de tout ça… On peut pas faire une pose, juste pour demain ? Je peux même terminer le rancard d'aujourd'hui ! Mais juste, demain, passer une journée tranquille ? »

Smoker réfléchit quelques instants, pas vraiment d'accord, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de chien battu d'Ace, il craqua. Il souffla de lassitude et finit par accepter.

« D'accord… Si tu veux… Mais après, on reprend au même rythme qu'au début.

-Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à s'en fendre la face en deux et sauta au cou de son garde du corps pour le remercier. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement en sentant les bras du garçon s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et il se retint de le serrer plus fort contre lui. Il profita juste, inspirant doucement son odeur sucrée mais masculine.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de son côté, Ace savourait lui aussi ce contacte qu'il avait instauré, se délectant de la chaleur du corps du plus âgé et de son parfum viril et épicé. Il s'éloigna cependant assez vite pour cacher son trouble et se redirigea dans le restaurant où l'attendait toujours son partenaire après un dernier signe de la main.

« Désolé pour l'attente. Où en étions-nous ? »

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, Ace toujours aussi inattentif, et se quittèrent aux alentours de 17 h. Le brun rentra se changer au manoir et manger pour ressortir en boîte le soir même. Il ne remmena personne pour une fois et Smoker se dit que sa soi-disant fatigue n'était peut-être pas aussi fictive que ça.

Le lendemain, Ace se réveilla sans l'aide de personne, à 10 h pile. Il sauta hors de son lit et pénétra dans la chambre du garde du corps où se dernier était toujours entrain de dormir paisiblement. Il se jeta sur son lit en criant :

« Debout ! Aujourd'hui on va passer une journée rien que tous les deux ! »

Smoker se redressa brutalement, les cheveux dans tous les sens, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue, en poussant un vague grognement. Il regarda le garçon vautré sur son lit avec un air endormi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire réveiller en sursaut ? demanda le jeune homme, amusé.

-Grrr… Je te réveille pas en sursaut, j'essaye d'être le plus délicat possible. »

Ace pouffa de rire lorsque se superposèrent dans son esprit, Smoker et le terme ″délicat″.

Le garde du corps se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller et regarda l'heure.

« Seulement 10 h ? Putain, mais tu le fais exprès… d'habitude, tu veux jamais te lever et pour une fois que tu pourrais faire la grasse matinée, t'es le premier réveillé ?

-C'est pour pouvoir profiter de ma journée de liberté ! Aujourd'hui je vais pouvoir faire ce que je veux mais comme tu dois rester avec moi, je te réveille !

-Pff… Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Passer une journée tranquille avec toi ! »

Smoker ne répondit rien, trop surpris par la réponse de son protéger.

« Bah oui, toute la journée je sors avec des gens et toi tu te trouves toujours 15 mètres derrière, au fond on se connait pas tant que ça du coup, même si ça fait 3 semaines aujourd'hui qu'on est h24 ensemble.

-C'est pas faux…

-Alors debout ! Petit déj' ! »

Le garde du corps soupira et suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café avec un croissant. Tout ce qu'il portait était le bas de jogging gris qu'il mettait pour dormir et Ace en profita pour lorgner sur le magnifique torse musclé de son gardien. Son regard s'arrêta sur la cicatrice à son épaule droite qui le rendait encore plus sexy à tel point qu'il faillit oublier de fermer la bouche en buvant son propre café.

Lui-même savait qu'il était plutôt bien foutu, sinon pourquoi aurait-il un si grand nombre de conquêtes à son tableau de chasse, mais alors Smoker… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne rentrait jamais accompagner. Conscience professionnelle ?

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Ils restèrent au manoir toute l'après-midi, déjeunant puis dinant ensemble, regardant des films, se chamaillant sur tout et rien, discutant… Oui, malgré ces 3 semaines passées ensemble, ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout et cette journée leur permit de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Et le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Ace trouvait la compagnie de Smoker agréable. Il prenait plaisir à le taquiner, comme il l'avait fait depuis leur première rencontre, mais aussi à simplement discuter avec lui ou même ne rien dire du tout –chose qu'il avait quand même du mal à faire.

Smoker, lui, appréciait chaque seconde en la compagnie d'Ace. Il n'était pas un romantique pour un sous mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne le niait plus : il avait littéralement craqué pour le gosse. Le rêve avait continué de le hanter chaque nuit et ça le tracassait d'ailleurs. Et même si il trouva cette journée merveilleuse, il ne pu s'empêcher de la regretter, car chaque instant passé seul avec lui le faisait tomber de plus en plus et il savait pourtant qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Le soir venu, après le diner, ils se posèrent tous deux dans un petit salon équipé d'un minibar pour boire un coup [L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, limitez votre consommation. ^^]. Smoker carburait au rhum, Ace aux cocktails. Malgré leur forte résistance à l'alcool, ils arrivèrent assez vite à leur limite et leur conversation dériva.

« Eh, Smokey ?

-Hm ?

-T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je sais pas, comme ça, par curiosité…

-Tu crois que je serais venu vivre ici pour une durée indéterminée si j'avais quelqu'un ?  
>-Je prends ça pour un non… Mais comment ça se fait ? T'es pourtant loin d'être moche… »<p>

Smoker ne répondit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules. Puis il vida son verre pour s'en resservir un autre.

« Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu vas toujours voir à droite, à gauche sans jamais essayer une relation fixe ? C'est vraiment seulement parce que tu ne tombe jamais amoureux ?

-Ouais… Enfin je pense mais peut-être au fond que c'est parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de me fixer avec n'importe qui…

-Et comment tu vois le fait que tu vas peut-être… dans une semaine. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de la bouche du plus âgé, comme si la triste vérité risquait de le frapper de plein fouet si il la disait à haute voix.

« Tu peux le dire tu sais : il y a de forte chances que je meure dans une semaine. Mais tu sais, je me dis que même si c'était le cas, c'est que ce serait mon destin… autant profiter de la vie jusque là. »

En disant ces mots, les yeux d'Ace, embués d'alcool, s'étaient fixés sur Smoker. La dernière phrase avait été murmurée alors qu'il se rapprochait de son interlocuteur, assis sur le même canapé en velours beige. Le garde du corps ne sembla pas y faire attention.

« Mais même en profitant de la vie, c'est triste de se dire qu'on va mourir si jeune non ? Y a plein de choses que tu ne connaitras sans doute jamais comme…

-Comme quoi ?

-Euh… Je sais pas moi… L'amour ? »

Smoker faillit rougir de sa propre phrase, comme une jeune collégienne. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de sortir des trucs pareils ? La honte…

Ace ne se moqua pourtant pas de lui, comme il l'aurait cru. Il se contenta de sourire tristement.

« Et toi ? Tu l'as connu l'amour ? »

Le garde du corps se tourna vers le garçon, ne répondant rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air tendre que l'autre ne vit pas, trop occupé à maintenant fixer le vide. Puis il reprit :

« Moi je l'ai connu… »

Smoker pris cette phrase, murmurée d'un air nostalgique, comme une balle en plein cœur. Il détourna les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-…Il est mort.

- Il ? »

Ace n'ajouta rien de plus. Il fini son verre cul sec et repris d'un air plus enjoué :

« Mais dis-moi, ça doit faire au moins trois semaines, si ce n'est plus, que tu fais ceinture ! T'es pas un peu frustré quand même ? »

Smoker pris un air faussement offusqué.

« Non mais de quoi j'me mêle, gamin !

-Eh, mais si ça se trouve, t'as même jamais rien fais ! J'te verrais bien moine… »

Le jeune éclata de rire alors que son garde du corps lui donnait un coup à l'épaule. Il eu un sourire carnassier et attrapa le visage du brun d'une main avant de l'embrasser violemment.

Ace, ne s'y attendant pas, en sentit sa tête lui tourner –en partie à cause de l'alcool aussi. Il se rattrapa à l'épaule de Smoker et le laissa mener la danse. Leur langues s'entremêlèrent, se chahutèrent, avant qu'ils ne se séparent, le souffle court.

« Hm… Peut être pas moine en fait, mais je n'ai pas eu de réelles démonstrations de tous tes talents pour l'instant…

-Eh bien, tu vas voir dans ce cas… »

Smoker tira Ace sur ses genoux, l'y plaçant à cheval alors qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis le plus jeune s'éloigna à nouveau pour murmurer à l'oreille de son futur amant :

« C'est ça… Montre-moi… »

A suivre…

Moi ? Sadique ? Oh, si peu ! -p La suite vendredi !


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda (J'en veux un… juste un… en tout petit même, j'm'en fous… T_T), je ne fais que les emprunter (Destin cruel !).

Note : Chapitre 5, emballé c'est pesé ! J'ai joué ma vicieuse pour le chapitre 4 mais là c'est bon, la voilà la suite tant attendue (ou pas). C'est maintenant que les choses prennent une toute autre direction… Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5 :

_Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre de Smoker, arrachant presque leurs vêtements dans la hâte. Très vite, Ace se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, ses lèvres accaparées par celles de son garde du corps. _

_Il se tordait et gémissait sous le corps puissant de l'homme qui le dominait. Ses bras autour de son cou, ses ongles plantés dans la nuque dégagée, il s'agrippait à son ainé comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Smoker descendit le long du torse halé, suçotant chaque parcelle de peau à portée, profitant de la saveur du jeune homme, de son parfum, de sa chaleur… Enfin ! Enfin il pouvait combler ce désir brulant qui le dévorait depuis un bon moment maintenant ! Et l'alcool aidant, il n'allait pas se gêner. Au point où il en était, il ne pouvait même plus penser aux conséquences que cet acte risquait de provoquer. _

_Il grondait, ronronnant presque._

_« Ace… »_

_C'était tellement bon…_

_Il descendit plus bas encore, jusqu'à l'entrejambe excitée qu'il suça sans attendre, avidement. _

_« Ah ! Smo-Smoker ! »_

_De larmes de plaisir coulèrent des yeux d'Ace lorsqu'il sentit cette brutale pression autour de lui, tellement bonne qu'elle en devenait insupportable… et paradoxalement, il souhaitait que le garde du corps ne s'arrête jamais. _

_Sa tête tournait, il ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était de ces lèvres délicieuses autour de lui, de cette langue qui le caressait, de ces mains qui parcouraient son corps avec désir… et du fait que c'était Smoker qui lui prodiguait toutes ces sensations._

_L'ainé relâcha vite la verge de son partenaire pour aller glisser sa langue plus bas, la faisant rouler sur les bourses avant de la glisser doucement entre les fesses musclées, jusqu'au plus profond de l'intimité du jeune homme qui se cambra en feulant de désir. _

_La langue s'amusa un moment à humidifier l'orifice pendant que les doigts tordaient doucement les tétons déjà durcis du brun. _

_Jugeant que son jeune compagnon était prêt, Smoker remonta s'emparer de ses lèvres rouges et humides dans un baisé passionné, mélangeant leur salive et leurs langues au bruit étouffé de leur respiration saccadée. _

_Ace eu ses jambes remontées sur les épaules de son garde du corps alors que celui-ci entrait sans délicatesse en lui, le faisant crier d'une douleur légère mêlée au plaisir de l'habitude de ce genre de relations. _

_Très vite, ils se mirent tous deux en mouvement, bougeant leurs hanches dans un rythme saccadé. Ils s'enlaçaient étroitement._

_« Smoker ! Oh oui ! Oh ! »_

_Smoker se sentait transporté par les cris du jeune homme sous lui. Etait-il seulement possible de désirer quelqu'un de cette façon ? Non… la question qu'il se posait ici était plutôt : Etait-il possible d'être aussi désirable qu'Ace à ce moment là ? _

_« Ace… Tu es si… »_

_Le brun, enivré par tant de sensation, était comme déconnecté de tout. De tout sauf de son corps. Et c'était tellement bon… Il se sentait complet. Aussi heureux qu'on puisse l'être. _

_Et le garde du corps continuait ses allez-venus, martelant le point sensible de son protéger avec violence, le faisant hurler toujours plus fort._

_« Ace… J-je t'aime ! »_

_C'était sortit sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Ces mots qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant venaient de lui échapper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il sentit l'étreinte de son partenaire se resserrer._

_Il l'avait entendu… mais trop pris par le plaisir, il ne pouvait répondre. Et alors que Smoker le répétait à nouveau, comme une litanie, Ace se laissait porter jusqu'au septième ciel avant de se libérer contre le corps de son amant qui le rejoint vite. _

_Et tous deux s'écroulèrent entre les draps éparpillés, le souffle court, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil, enlacés et nullement gênés par l'odeur de sexe et d'alcool qui flottait dans la chambre._

Smoker se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, essoufflé. Il avait fait un de ces rêves…

Un mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà hier soir ? Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est d'avoir beaucoup bu.

Il sentit quelque chose bouger prêt de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Une forme se dessinait à ses côtés sous les draps. ″Oh non…″ Il souleva la couverture pour vérifier quelque chose.

″Eh bah si…″

Il réalisa avec effroi qu'il était nu, que la personne à ses cotés n'était autre qu'Ace [Genre, on n'était pas au courant...], et que par conséquent, ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un rêve était en fait bel et bien réel.

La nuit dernière, il avait couché avec Ace. Saoul. Et le pire, c'est que ça avait été une des plus belles nuits de sa vie, si ce n'est _la_ plus belle. Oh ! Et puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

C'aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle si Ace n'avait pas eu 13 ans de moins que lui, s'il n'avait pas été son client et bien sur, s'ils n'avaient pas été _saouls_ !

Smoker sortit rapidement du lit, attrapa ses vêtements qu'il enfila à la hâte et partit hors du manoir sans un mot. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et à vrai dire, il n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

Ace se réveilla une heure plus tard. Des marteaux piqueurs lui labouraient le crâne et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit-dernière. Il comprit cependant assez vite en voyant qu'il était nu dans le lit de Smoker. ″Dommage que je me rappel de rien…″

Il trouva bizarre de ne voir son garde du corps nulle part et il eu beau chercher partout, il ne le trouva pas. Il prévint son cousin Luffy, qui vivait avec eux au manoir, qu'il allait faire un tour et il partit à la recherche de son ainé.

Smoker était entrain de trainer dans les rues du centre-ville de Grand Line comme une âme en peine. Ce n'était pas très sérieux de sa part sachant qu'il devait surveiller le gamin mais avec ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit, il ne pouvait se décider à se confronter à lui tout de suite. Il rentrerait sans doute en fin d'après-midi, quand il se serait calmé.

Ace arpentait Grand Line, se demandant où pouvait bien traîner l'amateur de cigares. Pourquoi était-il partit comme ça, sans rien dire ? Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais cette fois, c'était différent… Il ignorait pourquoi mais pour une fois, il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller seul.

Trop pris par ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le crissement de pneus. Il ne comprit que trop tard ce qui lui arrivait : un mouchoir s'était plaqué sur son visage et une drôle d'odeur lui donna le tournis alors qu'il perdait connaissance et qu'il se faisait tirer dans une fourgonnette par deux paires de bras puissants. Cette fois, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant…

Lorsque Smoker rentra au manoir, la nuit était tombée depuis bien 2 h. Au moment où il passa la porte d'entrée, une boule de nerfs se jeta sur lui.

« L'enfumeur ! Ace n'est pas avec toi ?

-Euh… non… Il n'est pas resté au manoir aujourd'hui ? »

Le garde du corps commença à s'inquiéter en voyant Luffy s'agiter. Qu'est-ce qu'avait encore bien pu faire le sale gosse qu'il était sensé protéger ?

« Luffy, quand Ace est-il partit ?

-En début d'après-midi. Il a dit qu'il allait faire un tour mais il n'est pas revenu depuis… et puis tout à l'heure, quelqu'un à appelé. Tonton Roger et Papa ne sont pas là alors j'ai répondu à leur place et c'était une drôle de vois qui parlait. Elle a dit qu'Ace avait été kidnappé et qu'il ne serait rendu qu'en échange d'une rançon. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui faisait une blague mais comme il n'est toujours pas rentré et que ça ne répond pas sur son portable, je m'inquiète…

-Bordel de merde… Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Ne le dis à personne, je vais m'occuper de cette affaire.

-Je vais t'aider ! Qui est-ce qu'il faut cogner ? »

Smoker soupira. Ces gamins, vraiment… Comment pouvait-il savoir lui ? Enfin…

« Quand on a appelé, as-tu saisi le moindre indice qui pourrait nous aider à trouver Ace ?

-Bah… non. Par contre, ils ont donné rendez-vous dans trois jours au casino pour faire l'échange. Ils veulent un million de Berrys.

-Oh putain… Dans quelle merde on s'est encore foutu… »

A suivre…

Hihi ! Merci de votre fidélité et à vendredi prochain ! 3


	7. Chapitre 6

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Note : Bouhouhou… je savais que ça arriverais à un moment ou un autre… J'ai oublié de publier dans les temps T_T. Je suis impardonnable, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Mais ça va, c'est juste une petite journée, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ? XD Sorry, je m'emporte. Toujours est-il que, le voici le voilà : Le chapitre 6 ! Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements ça me fait trop trop trop plaisir ! ^^

Chapitre 6 :

Ace était seul, enchaîné au mur, dans un grand hangar froid et sombre. Sa tête tournait. Il venait juste de se réveiller et il se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici : que c'était-il passé déjà ? Ah oui… Il se souvenait maintenant, il avait été kidnappé. En scrutant l'obscurité autour de lui, de douloureux souvenirs refirent surface.

_« Tiens, déjà réveillé ? »_

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se rappelle. Il commençait à arriver à oublier… à _l'_oublier. Il ne fallait pas que tout lui revienne en mémoire.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de toi. Je ne te ferais rien… »_

″Menteur…″

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

″Tais-toi…″

_« Ace… »_

« LA FERME ! »

Son cri résonna dans le bâtiment aux murs de taule.

″Tu m'as menti… Tu m'as abandonné… Tu m'as laissé seul, je te déteste… Pourquoi ?″

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du brun sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. C'était la première fois qu'il repensait à lui depuis longtemps. Tous les sanglots qu'il avait retenus si longtemps s'échappèrent tout à coup, le submergeant comme un raz-de-marée. Alors il pleura toute l'eau de son corps, seul dans le hangar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Monsieur-le-garde-du-corps ? _demanda Luffy à Smoker, assis dans la cuisine devant un café._

-On n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Dans trois jours, nous nous rendrons comme convenu au casino pour l'échange.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour l'argent ?

-On devra ruser au moment venu… Il ne faut pas en avertir vos parents, on va se débrouiller seul. J'ai toujours réussi à m'en sortir dans toutes les situations et j'ai des relations qui risquent de pouvoir m'aider…

-Tu comptes leur laisser Ace pendant trois jours ?

-Mais oui, il survivra… »

Ca lui faisait mal de le laisser comme ça mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. S'il bougeait il mettait en péril la vie du garçon.

« Tu ne connais pas tout d'Ace…

-Comment ça ? »

Le visage de Luffy s'assombrit alors qu'un malaise l'envahissait. Devait-il en parler ou pas ? Oh ! Et puis au point où ils en étaient…

« En fait… ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait enlever, tu dois t'en douter.

-Un peu, ouais.

-Il a été kidnappé il y a 5 ans par des gens engagés par le principal rival de Tonton, Edward Newgate. Il a été retenu prisonnier pendant 1 mois. Pour le récupérer, la police à entrepris un raid sur le hangar où il était détenu. Tous ses ravisseurs ont été tués. Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, il était traumatisé. Tout le monde a pensé que c'était à cause de la tuerie mais ils se trompent… moi je sais pourquoi… »

Luffy hésitait encore à en parler à Smoker. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment nécessaire d'en parler. Il avait bien vu comment le garde du corps était avec son frère. Cette révélation pouvait être douloureuse pour l'homme. Finalement, il se lança.

« Il était tombé amoureux d'un de ses kidnappeurs. Et ils étaient ensembles lorsqu'il s'est fait abattre. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard au cœur de Smoker mais il n'en montra rien. Alors c'était de lui qu'Ace parlait la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient saouls ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le jeune homme allait toujours voir ailleurs…

La grande porte du hangar s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Ace ouvrit vivement la tête, les yeux encore rougis. Il vit la silhouette imposante d'un homme se dessiner dans l'embrasure, suivit de 6 autres personnes. Ils s'approchèrent de lui. Le premier entré se pencha sur lui et lui attrapa le menton pour regarder son visage de plus près.

« Mh… intéressant… Il est plutôt beau garçon, si le père refuse de payer la rançon, on pourra toujours le vendre à un bon prix. »

L'homme souffla une longue bouffée de fumée au visage d'Ace. Celui-ci y étant habitué, à force de passer ses journées avec un des plus gros consommateurs de cigares au monde, ne réagit pas. Il observa son interlocuteur : très grand, des cheveux noirs gominés, des yeux jaunes, en expression blasée, un cigare coincé entre les dents. Une cicatrice barrait son visage allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il était vêtu d'un riche costume italien et d'un long manteau en fourrure sombre. Il était le stéréotype du milliardaire Italien en fait… Style parrain de la mafia même.

Derrière lui, trois hommes. Un très grand et musclé à la peau mate et au crâne rasé, un plus petit, travesti, aux cheveux noirs et enfin, le dernier de la même taille que le précédent aux cheveux coiffés d'une façon… originale – attachés en forme de trois - et aux vêtements tout aussi originaux. Il portait des lunettes. Il y avait aussi trois femmes : 2 grandes, une aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses et à la beauté mystérieuse, et une aux cheveux bleus et frisés, aux formes avantageuses. La troisième femme était plus petite et plutôt jeune. Ses cheveux rouges attachés en deux tresses étaient surmontés d'un chapeau rose et vert. Son regard semblait étrangement inexpressif.

Le chef du groupe s'éloigna d'Ace, se redressant, et s'adressa à ses subordonnés tout en restant dos à eux.

« Mr.1, Mr.2, Miss All Sunday. Vous restez ici. Surveillez-le. Mr.3, Miss Doublefinger, Miss Goldenweek. Vous prendrez la relève demain midi. Allons-y maintenant, nous avons du travail. »

Après cette brève visite, le fumeur de cigares partit suivi de 3 de ses subordonnés, laissant Ace avec les 3 autres. La porte se referma dans un dernier claquement qui résonna dans le bâtiment. Le prisonnier frissonna en voyant se fixer sur lui trois paires d'yeux affamées.

_Ace était installé dans une petite chambre uniquement équipée d'un lit et d'une chaise. Une lumière jaunâtre illuminait la pièce faiblement. _

_Quelqu'un entra. Un homme blond aux cheveux coiffés étrangement, vêtu d'une chemise violette et d'un bermuda en jean bleu. Ses yeux marron fatigués se fixèrent sur lui et il lui adressa un sourire amical. _

_« Tiens, déjà réveillé ? »_

_Ace le regarda avec méfiance. _

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_-Oh, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté… Je m'appel Marco. Comment dire… nous avons été engagé pour te kidnapper, moi et mon équipe. »_

_Kidnapper ? Le petit brun, alors âgé de 16 ans, eu un mouvement de recul et se tassa au fond du lit sur lequel il était attaché, tremblant. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de toi. Je ne te ferais rien… »_

_Marco n'ajouta rien de plus pour le moment et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation que lui procurait le bâton de nicotine et expira doucement. _

_Ace le regardait faire, légèrement troublé. Cet homme qui devait avoir dans les 25 ans, dégageait une aura étrange, à la foi calme et apaisante. L'aura d'une personne bien plus âgée et mature. C'est ce que se disait le prisonnier : le blond devait être bien plus vieux qu'il en avait l'air._

_Il se détendait. _

_Marco reposa son regard sur lui._

_« Je trouve ce silence un peu gênant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu… _

_-Euh… d'accord… »_

_Et ils parlèrent. Ils parlèrent longtemps. Au fil des jours, ils se lièrent de plus en plus. Marco trouvait la compagnie d'Ace très agréable. Ace se sentait bien auprès de Marco. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être retenu de force. D'ailleurs, il n'était même plus attaché. Il devait juste rester dans cette chambre qui était devenue à ses yeux un véritable cocon. Il était bien. _

_Mais au bout d'une semaine, ses sentiments pour Marco évoluèrent. Il le voyait d'un autre œil. Celui-ci le surveillait jour et nuit. Il ne sortait que de temps en temps pour aller chercher à manger, à boire ou juste de quoi s'occuper un peu. Lui ne remarquait aucun changement… _

_Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur la chaise entrain de lire, le blond entendit un mouvement sur le lit. Ace s'était levé et s'approchait de lui. Il le regarda faire et lui demanda :_

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_Ace ne répondit rien et continua d'approcher. Il vint s'installer sur les genoux de son ainé, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et s'empara de sa bouche sans prévenir. Marco ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour faire le moindre geste. C'est quand une langue chaude et humide passa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il eu le réflexe de s'éloigner, tenant le jeune homme par les épaules. _

_« Ace, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_-Marco… »_

_Le jeune homme avait les joues rougies et le regard embué. Marco fut retourné par son l'expression passionnée. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et il serra le garçon dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément. _

_Il le poussa ensuite violement sur le lit, grimpant sur lui et lui arrachant presque ses vêtements. _

_« Marco… Je te veux maintenant… »_

_Le blond prit à peine le temps de préparer son jeune amant avant de le pénétrer avec fore et désir._

_« Ace… »_

_Ace avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait mal et en même temps, il se sentait tellement bien. Ce corps musclé contre le sien, cette peau tellement chaude et moite contre la sienne, cette odeur masculine, cette barbe de trois jours qui se frottait dans son cou, et ces baisers humides dont il couvrait son corps. Il allait devenir fou. Fou de bonheur._

_« AH ! MARCO ! »_

_Il criait à s'en défoncer les cordes vocales, ne se souciant pas qu'on puisse les entendre. Il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans le bâtiment. _

_Marco allait et venait en lui avec force. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il était hypnotisé par la vision que lui offrait son détenu. Ses joues humides de larmes de plaisir qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de gouter, ses lèvres rouges et juteuses qui gémissaient son nom. _

_« Ace…_

_-Marco, je t'aime ! »_

_Le blond sourit et se pencha sur son jeune amant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et lui répondit dans un murmure :_

_« Moi aussi… »_

_Ils finirent par atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri de plaisir. _

_Et c'est ainsi que leur histoire d'amour commença vraiment. Ils passaient toujours autant de temps ensemble, ils parlaient tout autant, mais ils faisaient beaucoup l'amour aussi. Ils s'embrassaient, se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. _

_Mais au bout d'un mois de détention, on retrouva Ace. Un raid fut entrepris sur le hangar où il se trouvait. A ce moment là, ils étaient tous les deux, installés sur le lit à dormir l'un contre l'autre. Des coups de feu retentirent, des bruits de portes qu'on défonce et enfin, la porte de leur chambre qui s'ouvre brutalement. Un homme moustachu habillé en costar et portant un chapeau haute forme bleu s'écroula dans la pièce, mort de trois balles dans le corps. Ace et Marco se réveillèrent et se levèrent précipitamment. Le plus âgé saisi un révolver sous le lit et l'arma pour se défendre, se plaçant devant le brun. Il tira une salve de coups de feu et avança, suivi de son amant. _

_Le sol du bâtiment était jonché de cadavres. Ils essayèrent de s'échapper mais ils se trouvèrent cernés. _

_Ace fut tiré par le bras vers l'arrière par un des militaires [Polo] puis tout se déroula comme au ralenti. _

_Des dizaines de coups de feu furent tirés sur Marco et celui-ci se retrouva truffé de plomb en quelques secondes. Le sang éclaboussa le visage de son amant alors que le blond glissait lentement jusqu'au sol de béton. Ace vit avec désespoir la marre de liquide pourpre se répandre autour du corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il pu lire sur ses lèvres les derniers mots qui prononça, ses yeux fixés dans les siens : ″Je t'aime… Ace.″_

_Le silence se fit. Le brun n'entendait plus rien, complètement assourdi par le bruit des armes. Il tomba à genoux, des larmes coulant de ses yeux grands ouverts, complètements vides. _

_« MARCO ! »_

A suivre…

Bisous à toutes et à la semaine prochaine ! (Dans les temps peut-être cette fois ^^')


	8. Chapitre 7

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Note : Nyah ! Je Impossible de me connecter hier pour publier ! O La poisse ! Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai été particulièrement vicieuse cette fois… Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, à vous de découvrir ^^' Je suis prête à subir toutes les torture après ça… Allez-y ! Fouettez-moi ! XD Je plaisante, je n'ai pas ce genre de penchants. Enfin voilà, c'était le commentaire -qui sert à rien- de l'auteure –qui sert à rien non plus. Merci à vous tou(te)s de suivre et à la semaine prochaine !

Chapitre 7 :

Smoker n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Luffy lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette fois où Ace avait été kidnappé. Ils étaient maintenant les 2 seuls au courant de cette histoire, en excluant bien sur le premier concerné.

Le garde du corps se sentait mal pour son protégé. Comment ce jeune home avait-il pu tenir le coup après une telle histoire ? Et comment pourrait-il retomber amoureux maintenant ? Il commençait à perdre espoir… Il avait peur. Peur que le garçon ne s'en sorte pas, peur qu'il meurt, qu'il le laisse seul.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ace était retenu prisonnier il ne savait où et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est attendre les trois jours annoncés. Il aviserait au moment venu. Ca le rendait fou, il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation.

Il passerait les trois prochains jours à se torturer.

Ace avait peur. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Le travelo le regardait avec un air affamé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que celui-ci comptait lui faire subir. La montagne de muscles s'était installée dans un coin, totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Quant à la femme, elle s'était tranquillement assise sur une chaise et lisait un gros livre d'histoire.

Mr.2 s'approcha et s'accroupi devant lui.

« Coucou mon mignon… mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette tête ? T'as les yeux tous rouges, t'as pleuré ? »

Ace ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner la tête. Le travelo lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il plaqua violement sa bouche sur celle du garçon qui le mordit pour le faire lâcher.

Mr.2 s'éloigna brutalement, la lèvre en sang, et jeta un regard furibond à son prisonnier.

« Petit con… »

Il se leva et donna un violent coup de pied dans le visage du prisonnier.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coute d'abimer mon magnifique visage ! »

Ace cracha un peu de sang. Pourquoi ne s'était-il tout simplement pas laissé faire ? Il se retrouva rué de coups par son tortionnaire. Il gémissait faiblement de douleur, essayant de parer comme il pouvait avec ses bras. Les 2 autres geôliers ne réagissaient pas, semblant habitués à ce spectacle.

« Alors ! On fait moins le malin, petite trainée ! »

Il ricana méchamment. Il arrêta de marteler le plus jeune de coups et se remis à son niveau. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua au sol violemment. Il lui tira ensuite le pantalon en bas des chevilles et lui asséna une puissante claque sur les fesses.

« Voilà comment on puni les enfants pas sages… »

Il continua un bon moment son traitement, le jeune homme se mordant la lèvre au sang pour retenir ses cris. Quand le travelo eu fini, Ace soupira de soulagement. Cela ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Très vite, il entendit un cliquetis de ceinture et un froissement de tissus.

Il sentit quelque chose de dure se presser entre ses fesses. ″Non…″ Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa penser que la chose le pénétrait violemment.

« AH ! NON, J'VOUS EN PRIE ARRETEZ !

-Ca t'apprendra à m'avoir tenu tête petite traînée… »

Ace hurlait, se débattant, essayant d'échapper aux griffes de son tortionnaire. Celui si allait et venait avec force entre les fesses du jeune homme, grognant, jubilant, gémissant des obscénités.

« Oh… C'est si bon… t'es tellement étroite ma salope… J'aime ça ! Oui ! »

Au bout d'un certain temps, Ace cessa de se débattre, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffon, le regard vide. Son agresseur finit par se répandre en lui dans un grondement rauque et le laissa là, à moitié nu, souillé et inerte sur le sol.

Dans sa semi-conscience, Ace entendit les voix des autres geôliers.

« Mr.2, vous auriez pu être moins bruyant tout de même… Vous m'avez déranger dans ma lecture…

-Haha, sorry Miss All Sunday… mais vous savez que quand je suis parti, plus rien ne m'arrête !

-Sale pédale… marmonna la montagne de muscles. »

Le travelo lança à Mr.1 un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux vitreux d'Ace. ″Smoker… Sauve-moi…″

Les 3 jours se déroulèrent comme ça pour Ace. Au début, Mr.2 qui s'acharnait sur son cul. Puis Mr.1 qui passait ses nerfs sur lui à l'aide de ses poings. Et lorsque Les 3 autres prirent la relève, ce fut à cette femme, Miss Doublefinger, de s'amuser avec lui. Elle passa la journée à torturer son corps déjà meurtri à l'aide de divers objets tranchants.

Finalement, Ace avait perdu connaissance lorsqu'ils l'avaient détachés pour l'emmener il ne savait où.

Du côté de Smoker et Luffy, ces deux là n'avaient pas dormi des trois jours, tourmenté rien qu'à l'idée de savoir ce que devait subir Ace. Car le garde du corps n'était pas dupe. Il avait fini par découvrir qui avait fomenté le kidnapping, c'était l'évidence même.

Le seul lieu du rendez-vous avait suffi. Il s'était renseigné sur le propriétaire du casino : . Et il avait découvert, par l'intermédiaire d'une de ses amies qui travaillait à la police – Hina – que celui-ci était soupçonné de tremper dans des affaires plutôt louches. Plusieurs jeunes gens avaient été enlevés contre rançon déjà et à chaque fois ils avaient été récupérés dans un piteux état (lorsqu'ils avaient été récupérés vivants).

Crocodile et ses hommes étaient les suspects numéros 1 mais les preuves rassemblées n'étaient pas suffisantes et ils n'avaient donc pas été appréhendés. Et ils en étaient donc là.

Smoker avait informé Hina pour la rançon et celle-ci avait tout organisé pour démanteler le réseau. Le garde du corps était chargé avec Luffy d'emmener la mallette contenant l'argent de la rançon – rançon fictive bien sûre – et la police interviendrait au moment de l'échange.

Crocodile était installé dans son bureau dont la vitre sans teint lui donnait une pleine vue sur la salle principale de son casino. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Il ne savait pas qui devrait venir apporter la rançon mais il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas Roger.

Celui qu'il avait eu au bout du fil, il l'avait déjà vu une fois, lors d'une de ses altercations avec Monkey D. Dragon : il s'agissait du fils de ce dernier. C'était tant mieux. Il avait pu constater que le gamin était un impulsif et qu'il tenait particulièrement à son cher "grand frère", comme il aimait l'appeler. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à venir pour le libérer.

Le pauvre, il ne serait pas déçu. Ses sbires avaient mis le jeune homme dans un tel état... Il était au bord de la mort... Mais bon, était-ce sa faute si ces imbéciles l'avaient torturé et avaient oublié de lui donner à manger et à boire ?

Mr.0 ricana sournoisement. Décidément, il s'amusait comme un petit fou ! Il regarda le corps d'Ace reposant par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, puis reporta son attention sur la porte d'entrée du casino. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer. Un grand et musclé, la trentaine, les cheveux gris-bleu, portant une mallette, accompagné du jeune cousin de son prisonnier.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages réservés au personnel et mirent quelques minutes à arriver au bureau du patron.

On frappa à la porte. Crocodile aspira une grande bouffée de son cigare et la recracha doucement. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus carnassier.

« Entrez... »

La porte s'ouvrit et on pénétra dans la pièce. Les pas de Smoker et Luffy étaient étouffés par la moquette noire qui recouvrait le sol alors qu'ils s'approchaient jusqu'à une distance raisonnable du bandit.

Les yeux de Luffy balayèrent le bureau et s'arrêtèrent sur son frère de cœur. Il laissa échapper un hoquet d'effroi. Dans quel état l'avaient-ils mis ? Il allait leur faire payer ça au centuple.

Il serra les poings et un regard de Smoker l'encouragea à se calmer. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il était entrain de ronger le frein, il n'en pouvait plus. Voir son protéger dans cet état le rendait complètement dingue... Il n'avait qu'une envie, sauter a la gorge de ce bâtard de Crocodile pour l'étrangler sur le champ. Mais il n'en ferait rien.

Hina n'allait pas tarder à intervenir... il fallait être patient.

A suivre…

*Rire démonique* *w*


	9. Chapitre 8

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Note : Voilà, le chapitre 8 est écrit et publié. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre une semaine de plus (ou pas) mais comme je l'avais dis, le chapitre n'avait pas encore été écrit. J'ai aussi supprimé la petite note que j'avais mis à la place, elle sert plus vraiment à grand-chose. On arrive bientôt au dénouement de cette histoire, plus que 2 chapitres et l'épilogue. Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais je remercie encore les gens qui suivent cette histoire de tout mon cœur. Et sans plus attendre, bonne lecture !^^

Chapitre 8 :

« Bonjours messieurs. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage balafré du mafieux lorsqu'il prononça ces mots et il recracha une nouvelle bouffée de fumée.

Il se délectait du spectacle qu'offraient les deux hommes. Il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux une haine infinie, couplée à une totale impuissance. Ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il ressentait à ce moment là... Rien n'était comparable à ses yeux...

Luffy, de son côté, n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Sa patience était à bout. Non seulement cet enfoiré avait osé mettre son grand frère dans un tel état, mais en plus il se payait le luxe de se foutre de leur gueule !

« Espèce de connard ! Tu sais pertinemment c'qu'on veut ! Rend-nous Ace ! Sinon- »

Un rire profond le coupa en plein dans sa tirade.

« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, petit ? Pour l'instant, ton "grand frère" adoré est encore entre mes mains. Je suis encore disposé à faire ce que je veux de lui. »

L'Italien se leva élégamment et vint se placer à côté du corps d'Ace. Du bout de la chaussure, il donna de petits coups de pied dans le corps inerte, se délectant de la rage dans laquelle cela mettait les deux hommes.

Luffy braillait, hurlait milles menaces, mais Smoker arrivait à le garder miraculeusement en place. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et le retenait de toutes ses forces. Il ne devait pas réagir... Mais putain, qu'est-ce que foutait Hina bordel ? Pour l'instant, Crocodile faisait lui même traîner les choses, sans savoir que cela servait leurs plans, mais il n'était pas sur que ça dure...

Il n'était surtout pas sure qu'il ne finisse pas par sauter à la gorge du propriétaire du casino pour l'étrangler... Comment osait-il s'amuser comme ça avec _son_ protéger !

Pendant ce temps, le chef de la pègre continuait à se moquer ouvertement de Luffy et Smoker. Il avait soulevé de terre le corps d'Ace pour l'attirer contre lui. Tenant son menton d'une main, son autre bras enroulé autour du jeune homme et le calant contre lui, il tourna le visage endormi et tuméfié vers ses visiteurs.

"Je peux encore m'amuser avec lui qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?"

Il passa sa langue contre la joue pâle. Le sang de Smoker ne fit qu'un tour, il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il lâcha Luffy, et avant que celui-ci n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se jeta sur Crocodile et lui décrocha une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, le faisant lâcher Ace qu'il rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Merde..."

Mais alors qu'il se disait qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air, Hina décida d'intervenir.

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour plonger le bâtiment dans le noir total.

Des cris, des éclats de voix dans la salle principale.

Des pas précipités dans le couloir.

Des coups de feu.

D'autres cris.

Crocodile s'était bien préparé à ce genre choses. Il savait que ça arriverait. Il avait renforcé la sécurité au maximum, mais quelque chose clochait. Ses hommes, même s'ils connaissaient bien les lieux, ne pouvaient rien faire dans le noir. L'ennemi avançait vite... trop vite. Le système électrique n'aurait normalement pas pu être désactivé. Il y avait une taupe parmi eux.

Les lumières revinrent au bout de quelques minutes. Le mafieux avait essayé de s'échapper mais il s'était retrouvé plaqué au sol par un Luffy fou de colère.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un boucan infernal. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, armés, et furent suivis par une jeune femme élégante aux longs cheveux roses.

« Putain, Hina ! Il était temps !

- De rien mon cher Smoker, ce fut un plaisir pour Hina de venir à ton secours. »

Smoker Grogna et serra contre lui le corps d'Ace qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapé.

Il enfouit ça tête dans son cou et, alors qu'Hina avait détourné son attention de lui pour aller s'occuper de Crocodile, il murmura doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas Ace... Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre... »

Hina avait réussi à décrocher Luffy de Crocodile et regardait se dernier se traîner par terre avec dédain.

« Alors, alors… Et c'est ça qui m'a fait me donner tant de mal ? Hina déçue… Crocodile, tu ressemble à une véritable loque à te traîner ainsi par terre. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es surpris de me voir ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Tch… Comment as-tu…

- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu t'avoir si facilement ?

- Je veux plutôt savoir qui m'a trahit. »

La jeune femme eu un sourire profondément amusé. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'il ait deviné.

« Si je le disait, cette personne risquerait d'avoir de très gros ennuis…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais très bien me défendre seule. »

Les gens présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour voir la personne qui avait parlé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle souriait d'un air mystérieux. En la voyant, les yeux de Crocodile s'élargirent.

« Alors c'est vous, Miss All Sunday ?

- Nico Robin… Bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas qu'il soit au courant, tant mieux ! Je vous remercie encore de l'aide apportée. Hina satisfaite.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir. »

Et sur ce, elle repartit comme elle était venue, comme une ombre.

_A suivre…_

Non, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part : Review please ! ^o^


	10. Chapitre 9

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Note : Et le chapitre 9 qui accompagne le 8 pour me faire pardonner l'absence de la semaine dernière ! je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est : Enjoy ! )

Chapitre 9 :

« Mister Crocodile, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz sera noté et pourra être utilisé contre vous. »

C'était fini. Le réseau avait été démantelé. Ace avait été récupéré et était maintenant à l'hôpital.

Smoker avait peur. Le jeune homme se trouvait en soins intensifs. Il avait été battu et violé à plusieurs reprises. Il se trouvait maintenant dans le coma.

Le choc psychologique avait été violant et malgré que son état se soit stabilisé, Ace ne se réveillait pas...

Le garde du corps, assis au chevet du garçon, s'en voulait à mort. Tout ça était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas laissé seul... Bordel, c'était pourtant son rôle de le protéger ! Et non, il était parti.

Smoker restait près du lit. Il aurait voulu prendre la main du jeune homme mais il ne se le permettait pas. Il aurait voulu serrer ce corps affaibli contre lui, pour lui montrer qu'il était là maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver mais que maintenant il était là et qu'il ne le laisserait plus tomber, qu'il ne le lâcherait plus.

Il restait maintenant 5 jours à Ace. Il fallait qu'il se réveille vite, sinon ce serait fichu... Smoker aurait voulu le sauver lui-même cette fois, il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit à lui que le jeune homme dise ces mots qui le sauveraient. ″Mais cela n'arrivera pas.″ pensait-il. Il ne pouvait que l'aider à chercher la personne rien que pour lui, même s'il en crevait.

Pendant 3 jours, Smoker resta auprès de son protéger. Il regardait passer les gens, il attendait que l'autre se réveil.

« Plus que 2 jours... »

Se dit-il le soir du troisième jour. Il espérait toujours que le jeune se réveil mais il commençait doucement à désespérer. Il allait craquer lui-même. Si Ace ne se réveillait pas... Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser ! C'était hors de question !

« Putain de gamin... pourquoi tu m'fais ça ? Réveille-toi bordel ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser seul ! Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire sans toi moi ? Ace... »

Ca y est, il craquait... Il était installé sur une chaise contre le lit. Il avait posé sa main sur celle du garçon. C'était la première fois depuis que le brun était dans le coma qu'il le touchait. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux du jeune homme.

« Ace... ne me laisse pas putain ! Ace... »

Il tremblait. De rage, de désespoir. De tristesse. Il aurait pu en pleurer s'il n'avait pas été ce qu'il est.

« Ace... Ace... Je t'aime... réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Il serait cette main tellement fort qu'il aurait pu lui briser les doigts.

« Ace ! »

La main du plus jeune se resserra brutalement sur celle de Smoker. Celui-ci sursauta violement. Des sons s'échappèrent des lèvres du brun.

« S... er... »

Smoker se pencha sur Ace, tenant sa main contre lui.

« Je suis là...

- Smoker... »

Ace ouvrit des yeux fatigués et braqua son regard sur le garde du corps. Il lui adressa un sourire doux mais épuisé et posa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée.

« Merci...

- Ne dis pas ça... j'ai rien pu faire pour toi quand t'avais vraiment besoin de moi... je suis qu'un idiot...

- Tais-toi... »

Ace se redressa doucement et difficilement sur son lit d'hôpital mais fut retenu par son garde du corps.

« Ne bouge pas, tu viens juste de te réveiller, tu n'es pas en état.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je me sens très bien.

- T'as dormi pendant plus de trois jours...

- Justement, je suis bien reposé maintenant. Appel une infirmière qu'elle m'examine et qu'on puisse sortir. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison... »

Le plus vieux voulu protester mais devant le regard de son protéger, il se résigna. Il appuya sur le bouton près du lit et ils attendirent tous les deux, sans rien dire, ne faisant que se regarder dans les yeux.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blanc attachés en deux couettes basses arriva au bout de quelques minutes. Elle avait un sourire naïf et à vrai dire un peu idiot et semblait sautiller plus qu'elle ne marchait. En voyant les deux hommes main dans la main, elle émie un petit gloussement et quelques goutes de sang s'échappèrent de son nez. Elle se reprit assez vite et auscultât Ace avec un sérieux presque effrayant.

« Vous êtes en parfaite santé. Etonnant... Normalement, nous aurions du vous garder encore quelques temps en observation mais finalement je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. J'appel le Dr Trafalgar pour qu'il vérifie si tout va bien et vous pourrez sortir."

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes et un jeune homme brun à la peau bronzée et aux épais cernes sous les yeux entra dans la pièce. Il regarda rapidement si Ace était en assez bonne santé. L'expression de son visage se crispa un peu lorsqu'il écouta le cœur du garçon mais il ne dit rien. Il le regarda juste d'un air légèrement désolé mais n'exprima pas à haute voix le fond de sa pensée. Il ajouta simplement d'un air fatigué :

« Tout va bien. Vous pouvez partir. »

Il signa un papier et Ace se rhabilla avant de sortir, accompagné de Smoker qui restait aussi près de lui que possible. Ils rentrèrent au manoir des D. et à peine avaient-ils passés la porte d'entrée de la résidence qu'Ace sauta au cou de Smoker pour l'embrasser brutalement.

Le garde du corps se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ayant perdu l'équilibre. Une langue coquine s'infiltra entre ses lèvres et vint taquiner la sienne. Les premiers moments de surprise passés, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte passionnée, répondant avec force aux caresses buccales, ses mains glissant le long du dos de son assaillant. Il prit bien vite le dessus, attrapant les fesses d'Ace pour le soulever. Celui-ci compris la manœuvre et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Smoker.

Les deux hommes montèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre jusque dans la chambre. Ils défoncèrent à moitié la porte et la fermèrent violement derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Ace se retrouva bien vite plaqué sur le lit par un Smoker déchaîné, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Ils finirent par se séparer pour respirer et la bouche du garde du corps vint lécher, suçoter la gorge exposée de son protéger. La respiration haletante, celui-ci laissait échapper des soupirs de délice.

La langue du plus âgé courait le long du corps amaigrit de son amant, s'attardant sur les points sensibles, mordillant parfois plus ou moins fort, laissant des marques apparentes. Plus il descendait, plus le corps d'Ace se cambrait, se tordait, plus il gémissait fort et longuement. Ses vêtements furent balancés dans un coin de la chambre et il se retrouva alors exposé au regard prédateur, gris orageux, de son compagnon.

« Smoker... C'est pas juste... pourquoi je suis le seul qui soit nu ? »

Smoker remonta au niveau de son visage et, collant sa bouche à l'oreille de plus jeune, susurra d'une voix rauque et emplie de luxure :

« Tu n'as qu'à me déshabiller... »

Ace eu un sourire malicieux et passa ses bras autour des épaules puissantes de son garde du corps. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et glissa ses longs doigts jusqu'aux boutons de la chemise pour les défaire un à un. Il les passa ensuite entre les pans du vêtement pour caresser le torse musclé, pianotant sur les abdos jusqu'à la ceinture de l'homme qu'il défit habillement. Il inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur les hanches du plus âgé. Il fit sauter les boutons du pantalon de son amant et baissa la braguette. Ses mains s'infiltrèrent dans le boxer gris foncé pour aller y prendre d'une main délicate le membre dressé enfermé dedans.

Il le regarda d'un air gourmand et s'attela à lécher le gland rougit du bout de la langue. Smoker, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, le regarda faire. Il observa l'appendice rose jouer sur sa verge durcie, lui procurant un plaisir intense. Ses yeux gris croisèrent ceux dorés de son amant qui soutint son regard en le prenant en bouche avec une lenteur insupportable.

Le garde du corps laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir et de frustration mêlée.

« Plus vite… »

Ace émie un ricanement qui se répercuta sur la peau tendue de Smoker. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et semblaient crier au plus âgé : ″Force-y moi !″

L'homme aux cheveux argentés, titillé par la provocation implicite et par le désir, se saisit violement de la tignasse brune et enfonça lui-même son membre au fond de la gorge du jeune homme qui poussa un couinement d'inconfort.

Il se décida alors à sucer plus vite et plus fort, au plus grand bonheur du garde du corps qui laissa ses doigts se perdre plus doucement dans les cheveux noirs.

« Oh… Ace… C'est trop bon… ne t'arrête pas ! »

Ace leva les yeux de sa tâche et les encra dans ceux de Smoker. Avec un sourire mutin, il éloigna sa bouche de la verge et souffla doucement sur le bout avec un regard malicieux.

« Comment ?

-Putain, Ace ! »

Le jeune homme frotta sa joue contre le membre au creux de sa main droite et demanda :

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Smoker poussa un grondement de frustration et attrapa le visage du brun pour le tirer vers lui et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il le plaqua sous lui et ajouta à leur baiser 3 doigts qu'il fit sucer à Ace. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec entrain et émit un couinement mécontent lorsque les doigts quittèrent sa bouche. Ceux-ci s'aventurèrent alors plus bas sur son anatomie, et se faufilèrent habilement entre ses fesses.

« Mm… Smoker… Comment se fait-il que tu saches t'y prendre de la sorte ? Serais-tu gay ?

- Pff… non, je trouve juste pas ça différent d'avec une femme… »

Le garde du corps bougea violement ses doigts, les enfouissant plus profondément dans le jeune homme qui se cambre de surprise et d'inconfort.

« C'est bon, pas besoin de faire tout ça… Tu peux y aller direct si tu veux… ça ira.

Sûr ? »

Ace hocha la tête, se crispant un peu tout de même, et ferma les yeux d'appréhension lorsque les doigts se retirèrent de lui. Smoker se pencha alors sur lui, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui murmura des paroles douces et rassurantes tout contre son oreille alors qu'il lui soulevait les jambes pour le pénétrer plus facilement.

« Prêt ?

- Oui… J't'en pris, prend-moi vite… »

Le plus âgé sourit et s'enfonça doucement dans un long coup de hanches. Ace poussa un long gémissement étranglé, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux.

« Ca va ?

-Mais oui j'te dis… Continue… Ne t'arrête pas… »

Smoker, excité par les suppliques de son protéger, commença sans tarder à pilonner son amant avec force, aspirant les bruits qu'il faisait dans des baisers passionnés. Il balaya du regard le corps de son amant se tordant de plaisir sous ses coups de reins, son visage crispé dans une délicieuse expression d'extase…

Leur balai endiablé dura un bon moment avant que les deux hommes ne finissent par jouir une première fois. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle.

« Ace… Je t'aime tellement… »

Le brun répondit à son ainé par un sourire tendre avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

« Je sais… »

Il inversa à nouveau leurs positions de façon à se retrouver assis sur les hanches de Smoker.

« Cette fois c'est à moi de mener le bal. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil coquin au garde du corps qui s'empara de ses hanches avant de l'empaler à nouveau sur son membre à nouveau au garde à vous.

C'était reparti pour toute une nuit d'extase, et cette fois, ce ne serait pas sa main qui tiendrait compagnie à Smoker… Ca non…


	11. Chapitre 10

Titre: One Month to love

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Smoker x Ace principalement

Rating: M

Warning : Yaoi, c'est-à-dire relations entre deux hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir –ou alors je vous fais subir un conditionnement à la Orange Mécanique ! *w*. Relations explicites, donc âmes sensibles s'étant égarées sur du rating M par mégarde, sauvez-vous vite si vous voulez garder votre innocence ^^.

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda, je ne fais que les emprunter.

Note : Dernier chapitre de l'histoire avant l'épilogue… Je suis émue~… Je publie l'épilogue juste après. Je vous remercie toute (tous ?) D'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir laissé des commentaires. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, en tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter si ce n'est : Mouahahah ! ^^

Chapitre 10 :

Ils avaient du le faire 3 ou 4 fois maintenant, comblant leur besoin de sentir l'autre. Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis, tendrement enlacés.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain aux alentours de midi. La pièce était baignée de la lumière du soleil et Smoker profita de ce moment de calme pour contempler le visage endormi de son jeune amant. Il était bien là, le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'Ace se réveilla à son tour, son regard endormi se posa sur son garde du corps et il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint vite bien plus profond et s'il n'y avait pas eu Smoker pour freiner un peu les avances du jeune adulte, les deux auraient sans doute repris leurs activités de la veille.

« Ace… Il faut qu'on se lève, tu as encore deux jours pour chercher…

-Chut… ne dis plus rien…

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît… Je veux juste passer ces deux derniers jours avec toi et toi seul. Fais juste en sorte qu'ils soient les plus beaux… »

Smoker ne répondit rien. Il embrassa juste son amant avec la force du désespoir avant de se lever pour aller se doucher.

Les deux hommes passèrent ces deux jours au lit à faire l'amour ou juste à rester l'un contre l'autre, à parler ou ne rien dire.

Ils n'évoquèrent ni ne pensèrent pas un instant au fait qu'ils vivaient leurs derniers moment ensemble. C'est comme si plus rien si ce n'est eux n'existait.

Lorsque le dernier soir arriva, ils s'unirent avec plus de passion que jamais avant de s'écrouler l'un contre l'autre dans la moiteur des draps.

Le ciel était dégagé. Les étoiles brillaient dans le noir de la nuit comme des millions de petites lucioles

23 h 59

« Smoker...

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime. »

00 h 00

_Dong..._

Le premier coup de carillon résonna dans le silence nocturne alors que dehors explosa dans le ciel le feu d'artifice du Hanabi Taikai. Le cœur du garde du corps rata un battement. Il avait bien entendu ? Ses yeux s'élargirent. Mais alors... Il serra le corps de son jeune amant contre lui. Il allait vivre...

_Dong ..._

_Dong..._

Un sourire triste se peignit sur le visage d'Ace alors qu'il sentait son cœur à lui se serrer. Il rendit son étreinte à l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

Leurs lèvres se celèrent dans un baiser passionné. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore. Dehors les fusées crépitaient joyeusement.

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

Le cœur d'Ace le faisait toujours autant souffrir.

« Non... »

Il convulsa, se serrant douloureusement contre son amant.

_Dong ..._

_Dong..._

_Dong..._

Smoker ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. La malédiction avait pourtant du être levée ?

« Ce n'est pas la malédiction... »

_Dong..._

Le corps d'Ace cessa de bouger. Il s'était refroidit brutalement et était devenu anormalement pâle. Ses yeux grands ouverts et embués de larmes fixaient son garde du corps.

_Dong_

Dans un dernier sourire tendre, il murmura de bout des lèvres, incapable d'élever la voix, ces trois derniers mots qui étaient censés le sauver.

Le carillon avait cessé. Les feux d'artifices continuaient de crépiter.

Smoker tenait là, au creux de ses bras, le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Des larmes avaient commencées à se former dans ses yeux exorbités. Elles tombèrent sur les joues pâles d'Ace, sans bruit...

Dans cette soirée de fête résonnait les feux d'artifices du Hanabi Taikai. Les gens émerveillés s'amusaient et riaient. Le bonheur et la joie régnaient partout.

Pourtant, au manoir des D., un cri de pur désespoir résonna dans la nuit...

-FIN-

Moi ? Cruelle ? Sadique ? Oh, oui !


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue :

_Cher Smoker._

_Je t'écris cette lettre alors que tu es sous la douche. Aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième fois, nos corps se sont unis. Je me rappel maintenant de notre première fois... Cette première fois où, malgré l'ivresse, tu me l'as dit sincèrement... tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Et maintenant, je peux te le dire, j'en suis sûr... Je t'aime moi aussi._

_Cependant, si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti pour toujours. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu peur lorsque cette fille a lancé cette malédiction sur moi ? C'est parce que je savais que j'étais condamné. Peu avant ton arrivé, le médecin -Dr Trafalgar Law au cas où tu veuilles plus d'informations- m'avait donné à peine un mois à vivre. Luffy a du te parler de ce qui s'est passé lors de mon premier kidnapping ? A propos du raid et de Marco. Eh bien, lorsque Marco a été abattu, j'ai été touché par un éclat de balle qui est entré dans mon système sanguin. Son arrivé au niveau du cœur est censé provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. C'est ce qui a du arriver. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? La mort a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour..._

_Enfin voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit, je voulais que ces deux derniers jours passés avec toi soient les plus beaux... Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer. Tu m'as appris à aimer à nouveau. Merci. C'est drôle comme j'ai l'impression d'écrire une horrible lettre d'amour à l'eau de rose, haha ! _

_J'aimerais que tu fasses une dernière chose pour moi... Reste comme tu es, avec ton sale caractère et ta tête de mule. Rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Retombe amoureux, ne fais pas la même erreur que moi... Vis. Pour moi._

_Pardonne-moi encore, adieu. Je t'aime._

_Ace._


End file.
